Disharmony Banished: Short Hiatus
by Rocky Water
Summary: Torn Scar is a retired worker from the Rainbow Factory. With a life full of hurting others, a history of killing, can he survive out in Equestria? Or will he end up becoming a fugitive? OC x Mane six- OC x Princess Luna. Rated M for mature language, sexual themes, sex, racial terms, gore and violence. First chapter is an intro based chapter, rest of chapters wont be that short.
1. Chapter 1: Retirement

Disharmony banished.

Chapter one: Retirement.

Torn Scar was signing papers of his retirement of his work in the Rainbow Factory. He worked eight long years with them, but he couldn't pull the crank anymore. He got injured in a malfuntion and his right front leg was all messed up. His long black mane kept getting in his brown glassy eyes as he wrote. His black body was tense. He hasn't been out in the real world since... Well, eight years ago. He was so used to killing, he wondered if he would end up doing something to get him arrested. He shrugged it off, bugging himself about it doesn't help anyone. He finished writing the last paper and handed it over to the boss.

"Everything looks in check. I'm sorry to see you go Torn, you were a great employee."

Torn nodded. "I'm sorry I have to go aswell. But I can't work with my leg like this. I wish you the best of luck in getting a good replacement."

His boss, Jarminder, smiled. "I appreciate your concern... We have set you up with a good amount of bits so we don't let you go empty handed." He waved over to the large bag of bits on the desk.

"Thank you, boss." Torn picked it up and began to limp away.

"You be careful, alright?"

Torn nodded. "I will."

As Torn left the doors of the factory, he blinked in the light. He mused about where to go first... He decided to leave Cloudsdale, and see something new for once and a long while. He headed towards the edge of Cloudsdale.

"Hey, limpy, what's with the gruesome cutey mark? A bloody knife?" A random pony asked.

"Yeah. You want to see how I got it?" He asked, annoyed. He smiled evily as the other pony made an excuse then ran off. Torn opened his wings and flew off the cloud. He didn't know where any other place was, but he could see a road in the distance. He flew along the road, high in the air, the wind blowing through his wings and fur. When he could see the outline of a town in the distance he picked up his pace, flapping harder and pointed downwards slightly to get more of a steep angle, for greater speed. He saw a group of pegasi in the sky above the city. When he got close, they flew towards him. One, possibly the leader of the group, said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, carrying around that weapon?"

He then realized a mistake he had made. His small knife was still strapped to his leg. "I am just looking for a place to stay."

"Hah! Bullshit. There is no need to carry a weapon around here, your just a bandit. Where did you get that gold? Stole it I bet!" The pegasi flew at him.

In panic, Torn pulled out his blade with the special grip on his hoof. He swung it at the first Pegasi, cutting his wing. It wasn't a bad cut, but blood squirted out of it, some getting on Torns face. The pegasus screamed in pain and started falling towards the ground. When the other two pegasi got to Torn, he spun around in a circle and managed to cut both of the sides open. Blood flowed, and he watched as the fell to the ground. He had to go hide till this blew over, FAST. He headed for a small house on the end of the forest.

(Shoutout to Grevin Hades for advising me to be more descriptive! I think it has made an improvement, keeping it in mind.) 


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter becomes the hunted

Disharmony Banished

Chapter Two: Hunter becomes the hunted.

Torn landed outside the house and knocked. He waited for a few seconds then opened the door and entered. The house was full of animals, but was oddly clean. It looked wild, yet civilized. "Maybe a vet lives here?" He said to himself. He looked out the window to see an amulance-cart pulled by pegasi. "Well, guess they found them." He said outloud. He searched around for a good hiding place. He opened a brown and old looking, undetailed chest in a corner. He climbed in. Luckily, there was no bugs. Torn rested there for awhile, before he heard two female voices outside.

"Are you sure you saw somepony go near your house then disapear?" Voice one said.

A quieter, more timid voice responded. "Yes, I'm certian.. He was tall and black..."

Torn heard the door open, and hoof steps on the glossy wood floor.

"I don't see anypony in here, and nothing looks missing..." Voice one said.

"Well, possibly you could search with magic? If that's alright with you, of course..." Voice two responded.

Voice one replyed by saying, "Well, I guess I can do that..."

Torn swore in his head. "A fucking unicorn, thats just great!"

Voice one said. "Fluttershy, what is in that box?"

Voice two, who I guess is Fluttershy responded. "Nothing Twilight, why?"

Voice one, who is Twilight says, "Because there is a living creature in it."

Torn facehoofed. He kicked the top of the box open and jumped out, holding out his knife. "Stay away from me!" He said.

The pegasus, Fluttershy, was scared to heck. She was out the door and zooming off before he could get a description of her.

Torn turned to the purple unicorn, still holding out his knife.

Twilight backed up. "Hold on there, no need for that, I just want to ask you a few questions..." She said in a shacky voice.

Torn didn't know what to think of that. He didn't know wether lieing was a common thing or not. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, and lowered his hoof. He didn't put the knife away, though. "Then speak now, and hurry."

Twilight calmed down slightly as he lowered his hoof. "I have five questions that I want answered... What is your name, where did you come from, where do you live, what are you doing here, and... Why, is your knife bloody?" She asked shakily.

Torn, without hesitation, said, "Torn Scar is my name. I came from Cloudsdale, after flight school I worked in the Rainbow Factory."

Twilight gasped.

"I don't live anywhere. I am hiding here, and my knife is bloody because I was attacked by three pegasi on the way here."

Twilight stuttered. "So those three... You..."

Torn nodded. "Now answer mine. Are you a threat to me, and are you going to turn me in, or do I have to go find another place to hide?"

Twilight said, "I-I'm not a t-threat to yo-u if you w-wont hurt m-me..."

Torn nodded. He couldn't tell if she was lieing or not, but he decided it would be better to believe her. He put the knife in it's scabbard.

"And you said it was out of self defense?" She asked.

He nodded. "They attacked me with the intention of harming me. I could of killed them if I wanted, but I didn't."

She nodded. "Then I wont turn you in, but there is patrols searching for you, and they have your description."

He sighed. "Well, I guess I better be going then."

Twilight looked around. "No, come with me." Her horn glowed and she turned him invisible.

"Holy fucknuts!" He exclaimed.

"Be quiet, and don't use that kind of language around me." Twilight said. She led him out of the house and towards the town.

Torn had taken his knife out again, just incase this was a trap.

Twilight led him towards a large tree, that had a house built into it. When they entered through the door, Twilight took the magic off of him. "Lay low here for awhile, but don't let anyone see you. I have more questions I want to ask you later."

Torn nodded and sat down on the chair, contemplating at what he got himself into.

Authors note: Hope your enjoying this story so far. I have a question for you, should there be war in this story? Or do you have other suggestions? 


	3. Chapter 3: Equestrias First Hitman

Disharmony Banished

Chapter Three: Equestrians first hitman.

(Authors note: This is very, very short chapter. I apologize for it. I was mostly making this to answer a question, and also set up a longer chapter. Yes, Wolf, I will use your OC, as long as I can do what I want with it. As in pair it with somepony, or have its guts ripped out. most likely the first, but still.)

Torn got bored of waiting, after spending hours in the lavender easy chair. He got up and went outside and sat down on a bench, keeping an eye out for soldiers. He sat there for awhile untill a married couple started bickering outside. After a while, the mare left and sat down on the bench, beside Torn.

"What was that all about?" Torn asked.

The mare looked at him. Her blue eyes were red from crying. She had a green body, and light blue mane and tail. Her cutey mark was a sunflower. "Do you really want to know?"

Torn shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

She sighed. "My husband argues with everything I say, and when it gets bad he goes out and has a one night stand with a random mare. When I confront him about it, he just goes all out rage mode and causes well, that fight there... I don't even love him anymore, I just need him for money. He totally ruined my affection for him.."

Torn thought for a moment. "He doesn't sound like he appreciates life. Have you thought about killing him, then taking his money as your own then you can remarry?" When she stared at him, he thought to himself, "Well, fuck."

"That's not a bad idea... But I could never do it myself..." The mare said.

Torn had an idea.. "How much would you pay?"

The mare stared for a moment, before replying. "I'd pay you a hundred bits."

"I'll do it." Torn said.

The mare, who eventually said her name was Cherry Blossom, discussed details with Torn for another twenty minutes. She wanted it somewhat clean, as in only blood, and she wanted it to be painful. They also arranged a meeting place, for after.

-Nightfall-

The stallion, whos name was Jackle Laugh, was waiting in an alley, for a prostitute to come along. He was red, with a green mane and an orange tail. Torn thought he looked weird. All those fucking manetailers were all weird. When Jackle finally noticed Torn, he asked.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"I, am your grim reaper. And I am here, to reap."

Jackles eyes widened and backed up. "What are you talking about?"

Torn pulled out his knife. He was grinning evily. "You have treated your wife poorly, you deserve this surely."

Jackle was backed against a wall. "Get away from me with that thing!"

Torn reached him and held the knife to his throat. He drew the blade across his flesh, letting him feel the cold steel.

Jackle started yelping our pleas and began begging for his life.

Torn said, "Pain your have caused, is the pain you shall recieve." Torn slit his throat.

Jackle cryed out in pain as he fell to the ground. Blood was squirting out of his throat and all over the ground and his body. The pain was unbearable.

Torn smiled. "Now now, don't you fret, this torment isn't over yet!" Torn proceeded to stab Jackle in the chest, punctering a lung.

Jackle was chocking to death on his own blood. His one good lung was being blooded by it. The pain was causing him to only see white.

Torn watched as Jackle died. He wiped the knife on Jackles body, then left.

-At the meeting place.-

Torn walked up to Cherry. "It is done."

Cherry smiled. She felt horrible, but... Free. "Thank you so much... Here, have your pay."

Torn took the bag, nodded to her then left.

-Twilights place-

Torn snuck into the library and put the coins in his other coinbag. He jumped onto the couch and pretended to be asleep.

When Twilight came back, she checked the living room to make sure he was still there. There was an open book on the table, and he was fast asleep. She was content on that, and decided that he probably fell asleep early after reading for awhile. She felt bad that she left him here alone for so long. Twilight went up to bed, kissed Spike good night, then crawled into hers. She dozed off, dreaming about partying with Pinkie.

(Authors note: I say again, yes Wolf, I will use your OC, as long as I have the write to do whatever.) 


	4. Chapter 4: New day, new problems

Disharmony Banished: New day, new problems.

(Authors note: There may be eventual pairing with Torn and your OC. I hope that is alright with you, Miss Wolf. For me, the average mare is about 4 and a quarter feet tall, and the average stallion is around five feet tall.)

Torn awoke the next morning to find Twilight staring him down. "Uhm.. Good morning?" He asked.

"What did you do last night?" She asked, sternly.

"I just hung out and read.." He said, hoping she wont be to hard to fool.

"Did you, or did you not have anything to do with the murder of a stallion last night?" She almost yelled.

Torn shook his head. "I swear, I didn't, I was here the entire time. Only time I left I sat out on the bench for awhile but came back inside after."

Twilight was staring hard into his eyes, trying to detect lies.

Torn stared back without flinching.

Twilight said and turned around. As she was walking towards the door she said, "I'll be watching you."

Torn smiled innocently and waved at her.

She frowned before leaving again.

Torn instantly began packing up his stuff. He had to get out of there, and fast. He left some bits on Twilights table then took some food and packed it into his saddlebags. He cleaned off then sheathed his knife, and snuck out a back window.

Torn was trotting down a path in the Wayless Woods, trying to get as far away from Ponyville as possible. Twilight was, he assumed, smart enough to find out he murdered Jackle. He carefully watched his surroundings, but nothing but the lush green trees and bushes stared back at him. His eyes glazed over and he began trotting aimlessly. Eventually, he tripped over a stump and rolled down a hill. "THE FUCK!?" He yelled. He landed on something soft.

"What the hell? Get off me you scrub!" A female pony yelled.

Torn scrambled up off of her. She was pitch black with a midnight blue mane. She had a yellow streak through her tail. Her wings were also pitch black. She was a little taller then most mares, around four foot eight. She looked really, REALLY pissed. Her sky blue eyes were dark with anger.

"What the FUCK is your FUCKING problem!?" She yelled.

"I tripped.." Torn mumbled.

"THE HELL YOU DID!" She yelled.

Torn sighed. "Before you kick my ass, might I learn your name?"

She frowned. "Dark Streak." She said, before clocking him upside the head.

Torn fell unconscious.


End file.
